Enamorandome secretamente
by Kitsuki Amapola
Summary: One-Shot. —Jamás te haria daño, jamás— levante la vista hipnotizandome en aquella mirada dorada dejandome muda—¿Lo prometes?— pregunte con miedo —Lo prometo— repitió pero esta vez en un tono afirmativo —Te Amo—. Mal Summary, lo se, pasen y lean!


Era sábado por la tarde, me encontraba aburrida en el parque cercano a mi casa, y al frente de mi se encontraba él, mi mejor amigo.  
>En cuanto me vio sin pensarlo dos veces, o eso pareció, se acerco a mí.<p>

—¿Puedo sentarme?— Pregunto en modo de saludo, ya que un 'Hola' es muy raro en él, el cual respondí con un leve asentimiento.

—¿Sucede algo?— Volvio a preguntar —¿Acaso fue el idiota de Hoyo?.

Ha... Hoyo Akitoki, un joven de ojos marrones y cabellos del mismo color, tiene 18 años, al igual que yo. Un joven en verdad adorable y bueno.

—No, no me hizo nada— Hice una pausa prolongada de unos segundos o ¿minutos? —Termine con él.

Aquel oji-dorado no puedo evitar sonreír, una leve sonrisa de costado, hermosa sin duda. Inuyasha es mi vecino de junto y mi mayor confidente, no puedo evitar contarle cada uno de mis problemas, y por que no, amores.  
>De un momento a otro esta sonrisa desapareció...<p>

—Si te hizo algo juro que...— Se tenso, su mirada se endureció al igual que su entrecejo. Ya sabía hacia donde iba esto.

—Me dijo que me amaba— No deje que terminara su frase. Si pensaba que eso lo tranquilizaría, me equivoque, si antes estaba enojado, ahora se estaba ahogando por la cólera. — ya he escuchado  
>bastantes 'Te amo', — seguí hablando antes de que él cometa algo idiota —pero todos falsos— un dejo de tristeza apareció en mi voz. —esas dos palabras tan significativas, van perdiendo valor a medida que las escucho, si tan solo ese sentimiento fuera verdadero...<p>

Era cierto, y todo empezo con mi primer novio, si se le podría decir así... Se llamaba Bankotsu, mi primer y grave error. Recuerdo a la perfeccion aquel día y cómo no hacerlo, si fue el día en que mi  
>corazón se rompió por primera vez... era de noche y estábamos en el cine cuando me confesó que me amaba y luego de eso, como todo caballero, me acompaño a mi casa para el día siguiente volvernos a ver, día que desearía que no aya existido. Jueves por la mañana, horario de colegio, todos nos encontrábamos caminando por los pasillos del Instituto Shikon no Tama cuando fue que lo encontré a él de espaldas, no fue asta que me acerque que me di cuenta de que se estaba besando con mi compañera de asiento, no pude contener la rabia las cual ocasiono que una pequeña lágrima callera por mi mejilla, no se cuanto tiempo me quede observando pero se que regrese a la tierra cuando me tomaron del brazo para girarme y esconderme en un gran abrazo protector, cuando levanté la vista me di cuenta de que era aquella persona que siempre estaba para mí, sí él, Inuyasha. Me alejo de aquella escena sin deshacer nuestro abrazo.<p>

Y esta ves no fue tan diferente, Hoyo no me engaño con una amiga si es lo que piensan, estaba en la casa de él ya que la familia me invito a sanar con ellos, en un momento pedí permiso para levantarme excusandose de estar cansada, Hoyo se ofreció a llevarme en su auto, a unos kilómetros antes de llegar a nuestro o mas bien dicho mi destino para el auto, me dijo que me amaba para luego tratar de sobre pasarse con migo... lo demás fue demasiado rápido, se que forcejee con él, me baje del auto y llame a Sango mi queridisima y mejor amiga para que me ayudara y me llevara casa de ahí en adelante es otra historia.

—Cuando lo encuentre...

—No le aras nada— sentencie, sabía que estaba enojado, lo más seguro era estar a tres kilómetros a la redonda de donde se encuentra. —Solo me acompañaras a casa ¿Sii?— puse mi una cara de borrego a medio degollar, con la cual siempre cae.

—No hagas esa cara— tratando de mirar hacia otro lado, cosa que no funciono ya que me senté en sus piernas y le abrase abrigándolo a verme —Ash! esta bien te llevo.— como respuesta lo abrase aun más fuerte.

Luego caminar cuatro cuadras y tres pisos quedamos frente a mi departamento.

—Kagome...— escuche mi nombre como si fuera un suspiro ronco y demasiado seductor.

—Inuya...— muy tarde, mis labios habían sido sellados por otros muy deseosos. Estuvimos así, segundo o minutos asta incluso horas, verdadera mente no lo se.

—Kagome,— allí esta otra ves mi nombre el cual odie de niña —que dirías si te digo que yo... Te Amo.

—No, no te creo— menee mi cabeza negándole rotundamente, no, no, ¡No quería volver a sufrir!

—Kag, kagome, escucha por favor...

—¡No quiero sufrir otra vez, no, no otra vez! no por favor— suplicaba. Lo único que sentí fue nuevamente ese abrazo protector.

—Jamás te haria daño, jamás— levante la vista hipnotizandome en aquella mirada dorada dejandome muda

—¿Lo prometes?— pregunte con miedo

—Lo prometo— repitió pero esta vez en un tono afirmativo

—Te Amo— me sentía segura junto a él, mi oji-dorado era el único que me hacía sentir que volaba y yo como tonta ignoraba ese sentimiento; Amor. Sin saberlome fui enamorando secretamente de él, mi mejor amigo

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste.<p>

Un reviews no ase mal a nadien :)

Bso.

**~K i t s u k i ~**  
><strong>~A m a p o l a ~<strong>


End file.
